


The Council

by 2Psyched



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Psyched/pseuds/2Psyched
Summary: Naruto is made as an object for the heirs to clans whom are gay. Naruto, the demon boy, is capable of giving birth.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Spoiled Brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time here. I’m usually at Wattpad @Levi_Ackerman_Senpai . My works are getting reported, so I’m here to save them all as soon as possible.

In the Uchiha Manor, a young boy with raven hair shaped as a duck's ass walks down the hallways alone. Eyeing all the paintings of his family. His brother, mother, and father are the first ones to come in view. The ones next to them are Obito, Shisui, and lastly Madara since he got bored of looking at the paintings of his own family every damn day. 

"Sasuke, you're going to be late for the bus if you don't hurry up." Mikoto, his mother, said with a soft smile that warmed people's hearts. "I know." He sighed as he dragged his backpack to the front of the door to take the bus that waited for him and go to school. He doesn't want to go to school, for he doesn't find it entertaining, and he hates the females he attracts unintentionally. 

"Bye, Sasuke! Have a great day!" Mikoto waved goodbye at her son. He only waved bye without looking back and grunted forward to the bus full of idiots. He sat at the way back, so no one will talk to him, which works. Usually he is the last one to get picked up and the driver will go to school, but today the bus stopped infront an apartment, which made Sasuke look out the window in curiosity. He spotted nothing at the front of the bus. Sasuke now knows that this new person is short; or the driver is drunk, or high as fuck; but that doesn't seem to be the case.

Sasuke heard steps at the front and he carefully looked, so no one would realize that he is also curious to see the newcomer. The air got punched out of his lungs when he saw the most beautiful angel. His eyes widen at his blonde spiky hair, blue crystal eyes, and sun kissed skin. A thought ran into his mind, 'He's mine and only mine.' 

His angel walked down the bus and the students their stared at his blonde with want. The blonde, who is uncomfortable of the stares he has, continued forward to end of the bus. He would talk with others, but these don't seem like they want to friends at all. Once he was there, he saw a boy with pale skin and dark hair. He noted that he wasn't staring, but ignoring his existence. The blonde was glad that he was; he was having a small break down. He sat down the seat away from him and looked out the window because he has nothing else to do.

The raven bot snarled in anger on why this blonde ignored him. "Everyone always bows down and licks my feet, but why not him? Why is this bothering me so much!?" He just stared of the window waiting until his little angel talks to him. How he wished to hear his voice come out of his pink plump lips. "I bet his voice is like honey; so sweet and smooth." Sasuke thought as he looked at the blonde and his face softened when he saw him. He is not one to give compliments, but this boy is his only exception. 

The bus ride was filled with chattering and yelling from the students, except for the black head and blonde. Silence became so unbearable for the raven; he wanted his blonde talk to him first, but that won't be the case anymore since he saw the school not so far away. It's too late to make a conversation. The bus stopped and the students quickly got out of the vehicle to go to class, or continue the conversation they're having with their friends at the lunch tables, or get breakfast from the cafeteria. 

Sasuke being so focused on the blonde; he watched the boy check the place and go to the end of the line into cafeteria to get breakfast. He was going to catch up and start a conversation with his angel, but attracted someone else instead. "KYAA!! SASUKE-KUN IS LOOKING AT ME!! HE'S WALKING TOWARD ME!!" A voice squealed with happiness and the boys groaned for her to shut up because they knew that another fight over the Uchiha will begin again. "EHH!? WHAT ARE YOU TAKING ABOUT!? HE IS LOOKING AT ME!!" The female next to her yelled. Sasuke turned away and walked to class instead. He didn't want to deal with such things. 

A fight broke out and the girls attacked eachother for the love of their precious Sasuke-kun. Security ran to break the fight between the youngsters of age six. They knew it's one of those ridiculous fights for "love". The shouts of insults was heard throughout the school. Sasuke couldn't care less about them, or the problems that others are facing. He has his own problem; he didn't figure out what his blonde ate for breakfast, and he still couldn't talk to his blonde. 

Entering the classroom, Sasuke sat at his seat is the one near back left corner. Taking out a mechanical pencil out of his backpack, he tapped the pencil onto the desk and looked out the window to distract himself from boredom, but instead he thought of his future with this blonde with him forever, married, and they have children, well adopted children since his blonde is a boy, which the thought made him pout a little. 

He heard the bell ring; it was time to go to class, and the students have seven minutes to get to class. One by one the students flooded in the class and the room became noisy, which irritated the young man. The teacher finally came in; Iruka Umino is the name, to begin the lesson, but today it seems like he is waiting for something. Sasuke looked around the class and saw that every desk is full then a thought occurred to him. "It's not here yet, so it may coming to the door any moment." In cue, a certain someone came in the class. His eyes lightened up light Christmas lights. It's his angel.

Iruka went up to the blonde, forced a smile, and greeted him. Sasuke was pissed that he wasn't the first to hear his voice and that his teacher is acting nice. The bell rang and the time to begin class has already started. The blonde then searched for a seat in the class. The only seat left is the one infront Sasuke. He watched the blonde place down his backpack, take out his pencil, and waited for his teacher to do his job. "Class, as you can see, you have a new student!" Iruka cheered as he signaled his blonde to stand. 

With a smile he stood up then he began to speak. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I hope we can be friends." Sasuke melted inside, but Sasuke kept an expressionless face, so the females in the class won't try to take his Naruto. The class snickered at the blonde and some glared at him, which made his blood boil. The blonde sat down with the permission of Iruka then Iruka began to teach, but Sasuke didn't listen today's lesson, he was too busy looking at his future wife. He planned the future for both of them. What he didn't know is that his plans will all be ruined.

"I WANT HIM!!" Sasuke yelled at his father, Fugaku Uchiha, as he made a fist. It was after school, and he took the bus home. During the time, he did stare at his blonde at the corner of his eye. "Son, but you can't-" Fugaku tried to convince his child not to do this since he was his father's company in his hands. "I SAID WANT HIM!!" Sasuke yelled and his knuckles on his fist is paler than his own skin. "You cannot be married to a boy. What disgrace! You can't give me a child with a boy! You need a heir if you inherit the company!" Fugaku said loudly. "I DON'T CARE!! I WANT HIM!!" Sasuke stubbornly yelled. "I'm not fighting you today. I have things to do." Fugaku sighed. 

Fugaku had papers to do, read, and make. It's his company that he needs to keep in shape for God's sake. He walked to his room and ignored his youngest son's shouts of what he wants. He doesn't know how to please a child, so he gives his children anything they want, but his youngest son has crossed a line, and he doesn't know how to deal with it. Fugaku realized that there is silence. He smirked as he thought. "Sasuke finally realized that it's wrong to marry a boy."

He heard the door open and checked to sees someone. It was his wife, Mikoto, standing there with her arms crossed. A bead of sweat crawled down his forehead. "What was that I've heard?" Mikoto asked. "I can explain-" "No, Honey! If Sasuke wants something, we are going to give it to him!" Mikoto yelled as she pointed at their son who is sniffling with tears in his eyes. Fugaku winced at the view and shook his head. "He has to learn that there is limits!" "JUST GIVE IT TO HIM!" "NO!" Sasuke had the courage to yell at his father again. "FATHER, I WANT HIM!! PLEASE!! PLEEAASSE!!" Fugaku has had it with this stupidity. "FINE! IF YOU WANT HIM SO BADLY, I'LL DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT, BUT IN THE MEAN TIME I WANT YOU TO WAIT!!" Fugaku yelled, and Sasuke beamed instantly then ran to his father to give him a hug. "Thanks, father..!" 

Sasuke ran out the room with a huge smile and ran upstairs to his room. "Was that so hard? Now who's the boy?" Mikoto asked her husband. He frowned. "It's that Demon Boy." Mikoto's eyes widen in realization. "Oh no. I'm so sorry, Fugaku! I should've known!" "Nothing you could be done about it. He was going to beg and beg until he gets what he wants." Fugaku sighed in frustration, and Mikoto nodded in agreement. "I'll leave you be now. You better get rest as well." Mikoto kissed Fugaku on the forehead and went to bed. Fugaku now has to talk with the council about this matter.

He is going to buy the Demon boy as a slave, and give it to his son. He just hopes that the council will allow this. The Demon boy is a disgrace to Konoha, but the council kept him to have a good vision from others. That night Fugaku sent a message to the council for a meeting to meet tomorrow morning. Sasuke, in his room with his older brother; Itachi, started answering Itachi's questions of what he heard. "So you're going to have someone in this house?" "Yeah! And he'll be mine, no one else's!" "Where will he sleep?" "In my room of course!" "How does he look like?" "He's perfect like an angel from the heavens above! He has blonde hair that can compare the sun, blue ocean eyes that have every shade of blue, pink lips that's so sweet when he smiles, skin that is slightly tanned to perfection, a voice and smile that makes people melt inside like chocolate, and three whisker marks on his face that give off the feeling of innocence!" Sasuke explained with a huge smile as he lied on the bed. Itachi smiled a little. "What's his name?" "Naruto Uzumaki!" Itachi's smile faltered when he heard the name.

"Why do you want him?" Itachi asked with his voice wavering a little. "He'll be my wife!!" Sasuke said loudly as he hugged his older brother. Itachi didn't want his little brother's heart to be broken by his hand, so he hugged him and left the trouble to his parents because they made him like this. Wanting every thing quickly and last second, but now it's a somewhat a gamble to be able to get the boy that Sasuke wants. He knew that his father will be talking with the council tomorrow morning, so when he comes back, he will tell the news, and they hoped that Sasuke is satisfied with the news. 

The next morning Sasuke immediately shot up, got dressed, and went to the kitchen to eat a tomatoe. He was excited for the day until Naruto becomes his. "Bye, Mother, Father!" He yelled as he ran out the door and saw the bus barely coming. Deciding to act natural, he had an expressionless face and slowly walking in the bus. He waked to his seat and watched as the bus drive off, but not at Naruto's place, but to school. He growled lowly that he couldn't see Naruto. 

Going to school, he didn't find his angel. "He isn't here today." Sasuke growled in his mind. Sasuke doing his class work and ignoring the teacher, he couldn't stop thinking of his Naruto. "Where could he have gone?" Sasuke thought as he looked out the window with a slight frown. A small voice started calling his name. "Sasuke-Kun..! Sasuke-kun..!" Sasuke looked at the female calling his name. "What?" "You're spacing out more than usual. Who is troubling you? Is it that pig named Ino?" Sasuke shook his head and ignored her questions. 

Classes are over and Sasuke headed home with a sad aura around him. When he entered the house, there was his parents smiling and taking. "Hello, Sasuke. How was school?" Mikoto asked. "It went well." Sasuke answered, but Mikoto frowned, "What's the matter? I can feel the sadness and disappointment radiating off of you." Sasuke looked at the floor and spoke. "He wasn't there." Mikoto knowing who was he talking about, she smiled and hugged him. "Don't worry. Sometimes people don't go to school because they don't feel well." 

Sasuke's eyes widen in realization. "Naruto isn't feeling well!?" He questioned loudly as he gripped his hair. "I have to help him!" Sasuke was going to turn back and run out the door, but Mikoto picked him up. "Oh no you don't. I do believe you don't know where he lives." Mikoto raised an eyebrow at her son. Sasuke pouted and let his head hang in shame. "I don't know..." 

"Well that doesn't matter right now because you need to eat in order to become strong." Mikoto said as she carried him to the table. "Put me down, mother. I have legs. I can walk on my own." Sasuke said as he tried to get off. Mikoto placed down her son, and watched him walk to the table. She sat infront of her son and watched him eat. "Mother, why are you still here?" Sasuke asked as he raised an eyebrow, but she said nothing. Sasuke soon finished, and his mother finally spoke up, "I'll wash the dishes for you. You have a surprise in your room." Mikoto winked at her son with a smile. 

Sasuke nodded and headed upstairs thinking that it might be a new game they bought him today. Once he opened the door, he saw someone on the bed with a chain connected to the person's neck. It wasn't just someone, but his beautiful angel. Sasuke brightened up and rushed to his bed. There lied the boy he wanted so badly. "What does this mean now? Is he my wife?" Sasuke asked in his mind. 

He saw the blonde boy slowly wake up. "Mmn." Naruto groaned as he sat up to look at the raven head infront of him and asked, "Are you my master?" "Why are you asking that!?" Sasuke asked wide eyed. "Because a parent bought me and said their son will be my master." "Bought you!?" "Yeah. Dunno how much because that depends upon the council." "But why!?" "No one likes me, and wants me for revenge, or something else." "Who bought you?" "I forgot the name, but it's an Uchiha." The statement made the young raven think. "Oh. So I am your master..." Naruto looked at him. "I guess I'm a punching bag for your stress?" "Why would you willingly become that!?" Naruto got closer to Sasuke face. "I'm your slave." 

Sasuke growled and got off the bed. "SLAVE!? NO! I WANT HIM AS MY WIFE!" Sasuke yelled in his mind. He searched for his father, but couldn't find him. "So how was the surprise, Sasuke?" A familiar voice asked. "Mother, is it true that he is my slave?" Sasuke asked in a sadden tone. Mikoto's eyes widen in shock. "Isn't it what he wanted?" "Yes, my dear. Why are you sad then?" Mikoto asked. "Because I wanted him as my wife, mother." 

Mikoto froze in fear of what his father will do when he hears this. "Sasuke will cry and yell until that thing is his wife." Mikoto thought with a sigh. "I need to talk to Fugaku about this." "And what was the whole buying Naruto as a slave from the council?" Sasuke asked, and Mikoto's eyes widen then soften in sadness. "I'm sorry, Honey, but that boy is the demon boy. He was in custody by the council." "What did he even do to make him the demon boy?" Mikoto took a deep breathe and began. "When the fire took place, the fire turn huge and shaped into the Kyuubi, the demon that killed thousands in the past, and Naruto was the only one to get out the building without a burn mark, or any injury. It was obvious that he burnt the building and killed his parents and every employee in there." 

Sasuke asked his final question. "So does everyone hate him?" Mikoto is afraid what Sasuke will do with either answer, but it's better if he heard the truth. "To put it frankly, yes everyone hates him; including, this family." Mikoto watched Sasuke at the corner of her eye and saw Sasuke look at the floor that his bangs covered his face. She doesn't know what he's thinking, but she is guessing he is disappointed and wanted to punish the Demon boy, or give it back to the council, but they can't do that. The council didn't want the demon boy back.

"Dear?" Mikoto walked up to her son in worry of why she didn't hear, or see a reaction. She kneeled down, cupped his face, and lifted his face. What she saw horrified her, but she didn't show because she didn't want him to know. He had a crazy glint in his eyes, a smirk crawled on his face, and a voice so sinister that she can feel her heart beat quickly in fear. "Perfect." Sasuke turned around and looked back with a soft smile, but she knew what he's hiding behind that smile. "Mother, I'll go to the council myself tomorrow." 

Mikoto eyes widen. "What have I done?" She saw her husband come into the room. "What do I tell him?" She thought frantically, "But, he can't find the council without telling them and he doesn't know where they are." Mikoto reassured herself. "But, he won't stop yelling and shouting until that thing is his wife." Fugaku saw Mikoto become a little anxious. "Did something happen?" "I thought I left my keys in the car, but I remembered that they are in our room." Mikoto lied smoothly, and Fugaku nodded. 

Sasuke went to his room to find his blond sitting up straight and looking right at him. "Hello, Master." He didn't like Naruto as his slave, and being called "Master", even though, he likes being called that by his blonde for some reason. Sasuke planned to be friends with this blonde, then take him out for a couple of dates, and finally marry him. "We need to get to know eachother first." Sasuke thought. 

During the thought of the plan, Naruto stared at the raven oblivious to what is going about in his mind. He was waiting for punishment and was waiting to become a stress reliever for his first master. He always obeyed the council like if they were his master, so he knew the basics of what to do and not to do. Everyone hated him, so he should be punished everyday. "Master?" Naruto called out. Sasuke mumbled something that Naruto couldn't hear. "Huh?" "I said: "Don't call me that! I want you to call me Sasuke!" Sasuke demanded loudly. Naruto flinched slightly at the dominance coming from the raven, which went unnoticed by the raven. 

"Go lie down because it's almost time to sleep." Sasuke said as he undressed to get in his pajamas. "Eeek!" He turned around to see the blonde covering his eyes with a slight blush. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, walked over, crawled ontop of Naruto, and pulled the hands away from his eyes. "What happened?" Sasuke asked. "You're getting undressed infront of me!" Naruto said quickly and his blush got redder when he saw Sasuke's chest and lips infront of his face. He looked up into Sasuke's eyes. "Aren't you going to dress, Sasuke?" "Uh- yeah..!" Sasuke quickly got off when noticed their position then got dressed with a very slight blush. He turned back around and saw the blonde deep in the covers, and he finally got in the covers. When he did, he turned off the lights and wrapped his arms around his angel. 

"What are... what are you doing?" Naruto asked with his eyes widen. He never experienced this affection for a long time. "I'm hugging you to sleep." Sasuke answered and snuggled against him. "Why?" "Just go to sleep, Naruto." Sasuke murmured with his eyes closed. Naruto nodded and went to sleep in the arms of his master. Sasuke slept in bliss, knowing that he has Naruto in his arms. 

The sun came in the room and Sasuke woke up to see blonde hair sticking out of the blanket. "Morning, Naruto." Sasuke murmured, but the blonde didn't say, or did anything, which made the raven pout. He set his goals and got dressed to go find the council. He knew where they like to go on Saturday's. Sasuke went downstairs and grabbed food for his blonde. Going upstairs he placed a bowl of cereal and milk in a cup, so when the blonde wakes up its not soggy, on the desk near the blonde. Sasuke left with a tomatoe in hand and quietly went to his mother's room. Yes he borrowed a little bit of money, or he so thought it is, from his mother's bag. 

On the search for the council, he found things he wants for his little Blonde. It's a collar, new clothes, and a banquet of flowers, but he'll come back for those. He has to deal with the council first. On to the cafe at the corner, a calm place to stay for sometime. Going inside he found a group of familiar faces Homura Mitokado, Danzo Shimura, and Koharu Utatane. He glared at the three a little then walked to as them. He may be small, but he is down for business now. 

"Homura, Danzo, Koharu; I have a request." Sasuke said when he got got to their table. They raised an eyebrow and laughed at the young boy. "Spoiled brat, do you even now who-" Sasuke cut off Homura. "I know perfectly well who you three are, but the discussion has to do with Naruto Uzumaki." Homura glared at him and Danzo smirked a little. "What is it that you want to discuss?" Sasuke coughed to get their full attention. "I would like Naruto Uzumaki to be my wife, not my slave." Koharu sipped on her tea and shook her head. "Why would you want to marry that Demon boy?" Sasuke composed himself. "I like him." "Hah! The Uchiha clan will not continue with-" Danzo cut off Koharu. "But, Naruto can get pregnant because he has functional female organs." The other two kept silent and stared at eachother then finally they looked at Sasuke in the eye. "We'll make a deal, but we need to discuss about about it first, so run along now and enjoy your slave for now." Homura said coldly, but we're slightly taken back that he didn't lash out already.

Sasuke walked out the cafe and walked down a block. His view came to a small store full of desserts, some showed in display. "One for my little Naruto and I." Sasuke thought as he entered. He saw colorful variety of sweets and his eyes landed on a wedding cake. How much he wants to marry his blonde, but for now he needs to court him a couple of times. Looking around, a certain chocolate cake with strawberries and chocolate chips on top and on the sides came into view. He went infront of the cashier. "I would like the chocolate strawberry cake." He gave her a twenty, which she took and nodded. "It'll be ready in thirty minutes." She gave him a piece of paper of what he ordered then went to work. He walked out and went to the place where he found the collar he liked. 

Going inside he looked for the collar he wanted. "What color? Oh! I should get a tag as well!" Sasuke thought excitedly and began to search. He landed on a black collar with a metal collar, he took it and went to the cashier. "Oh ho. I didn't know Mr. Uchiha finally likes animals, so what animal is it? A dog, or cat?" The cashier asked as as he scared the item. "A human." Sasuke answered boldly and gave him a twenty. The cashier looked at him weirdly, "Would you like me to imprint on the collar?" Sasuke nodded. "Put "Sasuke's property"." The cashier thought the "animal" is a dog that acts like a best friend and Sasuke is very possessive. After printing, he gave the collar to Sasuke and waved goodbye. 

Sasuke left and went to the next store he planned to go to. He found clothes that will fit Naruto really well. Two blue shirts, two red shirts, two white shirts, two grey shirts, four jeans, and four high waisted shorts. For others it's a lot of money to buy all of this, but for this Uchiha that comes form a rich family is nothing. "That will be $200." The cashier said with glee. Sasuke counted the money in hand and passed the money to her. "Bag?" Sasuke nodded and looked on what she is doing. "Say. Mr. Uchiha will you be willing to meet up with my daughter? She is a sweet girl. She'd make a perfect wife!-" "I already like someone." Sasuke dead panned. "Oh, okay. But I'll be here if you want to meet her. She'll be so happy to be-" She tried to convince him, but he left with the bag as soon as possible. 

Across the store, there is a flower shop. Sasuke walked in and found flowers that complimented Naruto. White and light pink flowers that look like ruffles with another flower that are like red buds and bloom out small white flowers. He grabbed the banquet went the florist and paid for a wrapping. "I'll come back for them in ten minutes. I have to get something very quick." Sasuke ordered as he looked at his watch. He ran to the bakery and found the lady with the cake beside her in a casing. "Here's your cake, Uchiha." She gave him the cake and he was glad that it wasn't heavy. Sasuke left and came back for the flowers. 

"Mr. Uchiha, my daughter goes to your school. May I request that you give her her a chance? She is a fine and kind lady to become a bride-" "Not again." Sasuke thought. "I already like someone." "Alright, but she will be willing to take your hand if the one you like isn't worthy enough-" Sasuke huffed and grabbed his banquet of flowers with a see through plastic around it and a light blue ribbon around it, so it won't come off. "Thank you for the flowers." Sasuke silenced her and left the place. 

Walking home, he began to plan on how he would want his wedding to be like. Once he got in, there was Itachi on the couch with a book in hand. "What did you get for Naruto?" Sasuke pouted. "None of your business, Brother." Sasuke said and went upstairs to his room where his Naruto laid. He found Naruto still dead asleep and the cereal finished, he placed the cake on the desk and the flowers ontop, the clothes on the bed. He grabbed the creal bowl and went downstairs to get a knife, fork, and plate for the cake; and wash the bowl and cup, but his mother and father are there. "Where have you been!? I've been so worried!" Mikoto said loudly as she hugged Sasuke. "Mother, I'm okay." Sasuke said as he tried to get out of her grasp. 

"Tell me what happened." Fugaku asked. "I talked to the council and bought some things." Sasuke answered. Mikoto's eyes widen and panicked. "What-" "They are considering of letting me marry Naruto, but they want to make a deal." Fugaku rubbed his temples in frustration as Sasuke washed the dishes. Sasuke went to grab the things and was going to leave. "Where are you going now?" "To my room with Naruto." Sasuke answered and left them to their thoughts. Fugaku sighed and looked Mikoto. "I'm sorry, Fugaku. I wish I knew that he was serious about looking for the council." Mikoto looked down to the floor. "It's alright. Sasuke is acting differently with that thing around. He's doing things for it." Fugaku assured his wife.

Upstairs with the two boys, Sasuke put the flowers in a vase, cut a slice of cake for Naruto and himself, putting the rest of the cake in his mini fridge, and sat down next to Naruto's body with cake in hand. "Naruto, wake up." Sasuke called out, which the blonde slowly woke up and got up lazily. "What is it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "I got up you some things. I hope you like them." Sasuke smiled. Naruto looked at the new things around him. "Why would you give a slave things?" "Because I like you." Naruto blushed suddenly. "I'll like the flowers; they're pretty." "I choose them because they reminded me of you." Sasuke commented, "Here have some cake!" Sasuke cut a small piece of the cake with the fork, so it is able to be put in Naruto's mouth. 

Sasuke fed Naruto. "Don't you want some of the cake, Sasuke? It's tastes really yummy..!" Naruto said as he got a little closer to Sasuke's face, forgetting the confession that Sasuke made. "Not really. I got this for you only." Naruto shook his head and took the fork from Sasuke. He stuffed Sasuke's mouth with a piece of the cake. "How is it?" Naruto asked with a smile and Sasuke nodded. "It's good." Naruto went for another piece and fed Sasuke. Sasuke didn't like that Naruto is doing this because he wanted to do it to him, so another piece went his mouth he didn't chew it, or swallow. He grabbed Naruto's face and pressed his lips against his and passed the piece into Naruto's mouth. Backing up from Naruto's face, Naruto stayed there frozen with a huge blush on his face. 

"I want to feed you." Sasuke frowned a little with small pout as he turned his head to the side and crossed his arms. "Sorry, Sasuke." Naruto apologized and prepared for punishment. "It's okay." Sasuke smiled and went back to feeding Naruto with the fork. "Why did you kiss me?" Naruto asked. "Kiss? That's what I've heard and seen people do to give others food without a spoon, or fork." "O-oh." Naruto couldn't look Sasuke in the eye, which pissed off the Uchiha a little. "Why won't you look at me?" Naruto looked at his master immediately even if he is still blushing madly. "I'm embarrassed." "Why?" "Never mind that, Sasuke." Naruto tried to change the subject. Sasuke nodded. "Hey, let me show you around!" Sasuke said as he reached for the collar that Naruto is wearing and took it off. Naruto smiled and nodded in agreement, but realized that he only has a sweater and boxers on only. 

"I bought you clothes. They're on the bed. Put on a baby blue shirt and the shorts on." Sasuke ordered. Naruto took off his sweater, forgetting Sasuke is still there. Naruto put on a baby blue shirt and high waisted shorts. When he turned around to look at the mirror, Sasuke was standing there staring. "Eeeek!" Naruto screamed and pointed a finger at Sasuke. "You watched!" Sasuke grabbed the plate with with a fork ontop and went out the door in silence. Naruto turned back to the bag and found a collar that says "Sasuke's Property" and he knew it was for him, so he put it on. He got out of the room and saw the many doors and long hallways. "Where's Sasuke!?" Naruto panicked a little. In cue, a boy walked over to Naruto. "I see. I belive your Naruto?" He asked. Naruto saw that he looks like Sasuke, but older. He nodded. "Yes I am. May I ask, have you seen my Master?" Naruto asked with a bow. Taken in surprise of his maturity, he told him that he'll take him to him. "Thank you, Sir." Naruto followed the man. 

Going downstairs and he found Sasuke with his parents that he remembered at the meeting they had with the council, well one of them. "Sasuke, you left your boyfriend all alone and lost." He smirked. Sasuke's eyes widen and he ran over to me. "I apologize, Naruto! I just got caught up with my parents! I'll make it up to you-" "It's okay, Sasuke. After all, I could have waited in your room until your return." Sasuke shook his head and grabbed the the blonde's shoulders. "No!" This was the family's first time seeing Sasuke concerned about someone else and feeling very sorry.

"Uzumaki, you were to address Sasuke as Master." Fugaku glared at the boy. "I'm sorry, Sir, but my Master decided for me to call him by his first name." Naruto bowed. "What are you wearing? What happened to what you were wearing before?" Mikoto asked as she looked down at Naruto, a little envious that Naruto looked well in girl clothes. "Master bought me these and told me to put these on, Ma'am." Naruto answered. "You bought that thing clothes." Fugaku sighed and left the place. Mikoto went after her husband to calm him down. 

"Don't mind them." Sasuke said and hugged Naruto, "Now let me show you around. By the way, you look nice in the clothes I got you." Sasuke complimented and forgetting that his brother is there. "Little brother, you have softened so much." He wiped an invisible tear dramatically. Sasuke glared at his brother. "Shut up, Itachi. Now leave us alone." Itachi chuckled at his little brother. 

"Who's that, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Itachi Uchiha, my older brother." Sasuke answered with a smile. Naruto smiled back that made the raven's heart flutter. "Now come on! I want to show you something!" Sasuke said and pulled Naruto to the direction. "Somewhere we are going to be at when we have golden circles on our fingers." Sasuke said with so much happiness in his voice. Naruto was confused, but did not ask about his master's wishes. 

(5911 words)


	2. Batman

The youngest Uchiha had waited for days for the damn Council to make the deal. Not a letter, not an email, not even meet him in private. He is bitter as the coffee he ordered on his date with one of his fangirls. All he knows is that she is Ms. Haruno, and her mother owns a clothing store. He remembered her mother when he was buying clothes for his supposed future wife. 

He hated this day. He soon got up and left the table with the female talking to herself. He didn't care. After all, the council couldn't make a deal already and Sasuke's parents wanted him to go on a date with someone's daughter. "Sasuke-Kun, why are you leaving? The date wasn't over! I haven't finished telling you what I did today!" Haruno whined as she ran up to him with her black coffee. She ordered the same thing as Sasuke just to get closer to him and his taste, but she didn't like the stupid coffee, and she won't get anything else because she didn't want to seem fat infront of her "true love".

Sasuke turned around and glared at her. "Does it look like I care?" He turned back around to get Ramen for his blonde; he figured out his favorite food. Continuing the walk, the female won't stop following him. He didn't like it at all. "Sasuke-kun, why won't you hold my hand? We are going to get married right?" She asked with a blush as she grabbed his hand. She was happy that they are on a date and that others will believe that she is most likely to be his wife. She is going to make sure that he chooses her as his wife. 

Sasuke immediately pulled his hand away from her harshly and his face showed disgust. "Don't touch me." He walked faster to the store and got ramen, but he saw that she still followed. "I didn't know you like ramen." She said in a surprised voice "The only ramen I want is the one Naruto feeds me." Sasuke thought as he ignored the girl. He felt bad that he went on a date with another person instead of his little blonde, so he was planning to buy something for him.

After buying the Ramen, he went to the jewelry store that is not so far away. He knew that the girl was still following him like a lost puppy. Going inside he thought of giving Naruto a bracelet; an emerald one that is. Sasuke read about stones once, and emeralds meant love, hope, future, and forgiveness. The female, whom is oblivious to everything, believed that he was going to get her something for their date and to show his love for her. She frowned when he looked for an emerald kind because if he heard her talk, she said that her favorite color is pink, and she hates the colors green, yellow, orange, and blue. 

She watched as he carefully searched then eyed the cashier looking at them in astonishment. She smirked mentally. "They all now know that I am his future bride..! They're convinced for sure!" Sasuke found a bracelet that has squared emeralds with silver bottoms and they connected eachother until there's clips to clip the ends together to secure on a wrist. He went the cashier and pointed at the bracelet that he wanted. The cashier nodded and placed the bracelet on the counter. "Is that all Mr. Uchiha?" The man asked. Sasuke nodded his head, not wanting to speak, and placed the money on the counter for the cashier to grab. 

He soon had his bracelet for Naruto, and he's ready to go home. The female, on the other hand, had another plan and snatched the bracelet off of the Uchiha's hand. She quickly puts it on with a smile and stretched her arm out to show how it looks on her. "Oh Sasuke-kun, thank you for buying me this! It's so pretty!" Sasuke growled in anger that she was the first to wear that and not Naruto. "Give it back, Haruno." She looked confused at him. "Why? This bracelet is for me; your future wife!" "That was for my mother!" Sasuke yelled a lie smoothly. Her eyes widen in realization and she immediately took it off and gave it to him. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun! I wish I've known! Please forgive me! I'll make it up! I'll buy you another one! Plea-" Sasuke glared at her again. "Just shut up and leave, Haruno." 

Haruno scoffed and crossed her arms. "That is how you talk to your future wife!? Why couldn't get something for your dear wife instead of your mother!? She has plenty of money to buy her own things!" "SHUT UP AND LEAVE THIS INSTANT!" Sasuke yelled. She turned her heels and went to the door, but stopped there to look back at him. "For your information, Sasuke-kun! I hate the color green! My favorite color is pink! I don't care if that bracelet is for me anyway!" She quickly left the place, and the cashier just stood there. Sasuke looked at his hand and saw the bracelet as something disgusting. The cashier tapped on the counter to get his attention, which it did. "Mr. Uchiha, I do have a special one. Would you like to see? It's not displayed, and you'll be the first to see." Sasuke nodded and watched the man go get the bracelet. 

When he came back, he outstretched his hand to show a white box with the bracelet inside to the Uchiha. Sasuke's eyes widen at the sight; small, circular emeralds surrounded by a thin layer of silver that connected to the next emerald by the tips making an almost straight 'S' shape on the silver, and on the ends of the bracelet were clips. "Like it?" Sasuke nodded eagerly. "Here. Give me the other one, it'll be a trade of bracelets." They traded the emerald bracelets and Sasuke beamed in happiness at the sight. "Run along now, you don't want to keep your mother waiting for her present." Sasuke nodded and left the store in glee.

Coming back home, he found his parents waiting for him. "How was the date, Son?" Fugaku asked. He hoped that his son is taking an interest in the girl, so he can let go of the demon boy and use him as a servant. Sasuke frowned then went upstairs after saying. "She's annoying." Fugaku sighed in frustration and went to the kitchen to make some tea, so he'd drink while working. Mikoto walked to the living room with a wall dedicated to shelves full books. She sat down on her favorite spot on the couch after grabbing a book called "The Silence of the Lambs". 

Sasuke arrived his room. He excitedly wanted to open the door, but he heard talking. He pressed his ear against the door to hear Naruto laughing at something. "It's true! He did do it!" A voice said, which sounded familiar. Sasuke realized it was Itachi's voice, and Itachi is talking to Naruto and made him laugh. He snarled as he backed up his head from the door. Sasuke harshly opened the door wide and glared at the scene infront of him. He turned his head to look at Itachi. "What the hell is going on?" He said in an angrily calm tone. Naruto shook in fear. "Welcome home, Sasuke. Me and your Itachi were doing nothing." Naruto answered. Sasuke looked at Naruto in the eye. "That doesn't hear like nothing to me!" Sasuke made a fist and walked a few steps toward them, but then stopped. 

Naruto saw the fist that Sasuke made, so he got up, which Itachi gave a confused look, and got on his knees just three feet infront of Sasuke. The blonde look at the ground and spoke words that surprised both Uchiha's in the room. "Punish me in any way you see fit, Sasuke." Itachi got up and left the room "I'll be back" is the last sentence Itachi said before he was no longer visible to both young boys. Naruto waited patiently and rubbed his white shirt between his fingers to calm his nerves when he heard the door closed shut and lock. He continued looking at the floor until two black leather shoes were in his vision. Naruto followed the objects shape and slowly landed to Sasuke's dark eyes filled with anger. 

Naruto bit his lip to keep his mouth closed to not say a thing. "You owe me whenever you talk to anyone other than me!" Sasuke yelled as he gripped onto the blonde's hair. Naruto nodded immediately as a few tears fell. Sasuke let's go and got on his knees. "Since you talked to my older brother, you owe me something." He said in a straight face with slightly wide eyes and deflated pupils, which showed a hint of insanity. Naruto whimpered. "What do... do I owe you, Sasuke?" Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips against the blonde after closing his eyes. 

Naruto was so surprised that he couldn't close his eyes. Sasuke soon growled and pressed harder onto Naruto's lips. The blonde still didn't understand what his master wanted, but was soon answered. "Why aren't you kissing back, Naruto?" Sasuke asked after separating a little. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I didn't know." Naruto said then closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke liked it when the blonde obeyed to his wishes, but he also wanted to spoil the blonde with things. "They're so soft and plump." Sasuke thought in bliss. Naruto just wished it was over because he was scared. 

Sasuke finally separated from the blonde and pressed his forehead against the smaller boy. "Your mine. Remember that." Sasuke ordered as he picked the blonde up. "Yes, Sasuke." Naruto stated to make sure Sasuke know that he listened and that Sasuke is his master. Naruto felt Sasuke lie him down on the bed. "I bought you something, Naruto." Sasuke smiled. Naruto sat up and tilted his head slightly with a questioning face. Sasuke placed the white box onto his lap and sat down next to him. 

"Sasuke, you don't have to buy your slave anything. I'm here to please you." Naruto murmured and gave Sasuke the white box back. Sasuke frowned and pushed it back to Naruto. "I want you to have it." Sasuke said as he kissed the blonde's cheek. Naruto nodded and slowly opened the white box. A emerald bracelet sat there gleaming with pure beauty. "I thought it would look nice on you because of your blonde hair and blue ocean eyes." Sasuke commented with a small blush. "Thank you, Sasuke, but isn't this bracelet too much for a slave like me?" Naruto said quickly, which Sasuke frowned again and began to put the bracelet on Naruto. 

"It's beautiful." Naruto murmured as he looked at it then he looked at Sasuke and asks. "Why?" Sasuke lied down where his head lies on Naruto's lap. "Because the bracelet is for an apology for going on a date for the first time with someone else who is not you." Sasuke answered and turned his head to look at Naruto. Naruto stayed there without moving because he doesn't want to disturb his master. Sasuke, in the other hand, thought of touching the blonde's butt. 

It's morning and Naruto woke up Sasuke at 7:00. "Wake up, Sasuke. It's time for school." Naruto shook Sasuke. Sasuke groaned in annoyance, but soon faded when he looked at Naruto. "Just five more minutes, Naruto." Sasuke pulled Naruto into his embrace and closed his eyes to sleep again. After a while, which felt like nothing to Sasuke, Naruto shook him awake. "Sasuke, it's 7:31! The bus comes at 7:40!" Sasuke got up and pushed Naruto under him with a tired frown. "You owe me," Sasuke said. 

Naruto nodded and sat up a little, connecting his lips with Sasuke's. Sasuke leaned forward to press onto Naruto's lips. Sasuke finally separated from the blonde after a minute. "Your lips are soft. Did you know that, Naruto?" Sasuke smiled then got off of the blushing and stuttering blonde to get dressed.

Naruto "eeped" when he saw Sasuke undressing and quickly got up and went downstairs to give the food he made to Sasuke when he comes downstairs. He soon heard thumping sounds at the stairs, so he quickly headed to the table with an omelet ontop of a circular white glass plate in hand. "Where's Mom, Naru?" Sasuke asked when he came over. "Mistress went up stairs to rest because she stayed up late at night reading a book, Sasuke." Naruto placed the plate down and bowed slightly when he answered the raven's question. 

"Naruto, don't bow to me. Act normally with m-" "I'm sorry, Sasuke, but you are my master and I can not be myself, for I am your slave." Naruto interrupted the raven to not get punished by his parents because he knew that they didn't like him one bit. Sasuke huffed and ate his breakfast quickly and aggressively. When Sasuke finished, Naruto grabbed the plate and washed it. The raven grabbed his backpack and ran to Naruto just to drag him to the bus. 

Sasuke stopped suddenly and looked at Naruto. "You're not wearing that to school." Sasuke stated, but Naruto took off in the bus because the driver was yelling at them to get on. Sasuke huffed and got in as well and went to the back where the blonde is. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. What did you say?" Naruto asked as he faced at the raven nervously. Sasuke looked at his blonde's clothing and glared at it. 

"I don't like what you wearing to school." Sasuke answered. Naruto looked down and nodded. "Sorry, but these are the clothes that you got me, and I liked them, so I decided to put them on." Sasuke smiled internally and looked at Naruto's structure once more. Naruto is wearing a white shirt with long sleeves, which showed his innocence and brought out his eyes; a high waisted shorts that showed his creamy tan legs; the black collar that says "Sasuke's Property" on the piece of metal; the emerald bracelet that Sasuke bought for him; and Sasuke's black flip flops, which showed his cute, delicate, and petite feet. 

"He's showing off too much of his smooth skin and his figure." Sasuke thought angrily. His mind went back on track when he saw a familiar school and the bus harshly slowing down. Sasuke waited until most of the people left then got up with Naruto's hand in hand. The blonde blushed slightly and got up as he grabbed his backpack. "I hope he let's go before we get caught holding hands." Naruto thought in panick, but the other was thinking something else. 

Sasuke went to class as he dragged Naruto with him. They got stares from all the kids, teachers, and over all everyone. The raven didn't care about anyone as long as he has his future wife next to him and under his protection. The blonde blushed slightly at their hands connecting. To the blonde, the whole holding hands thing felt like an eternity to him. "But, it does feel nice..." Naruto thought with a slight smile, so Sasuke won't realize and question him why he's smiling because the blonde didn't want to tell the truth, or lie. 

The raven got in class and let's Naruto sit down first then he sat down. "Naruto, what's your favorite color?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blushed nervously because his s favorite color isn't one that is very well liked by many, but answered honestly. "Orange." Sasuke asked more questions, for example, "What's your favorite snack?" "What's your favorite dessert?" "Do you like guys, or girls?" "Who's your crush?" "Do your like your new home?" "Would like to be with me?" "Who was your first kiss?". Naruto answered all a little uncomfortably, "My favorite... my favorite snack is dango; My favorite dessert is... is chocolate chip cookies; I like... I like both girls and boys; I don't have a crush; I... I do like my new home; I don't know, but... But, I will be with you if... if you want me to; And, you... you're my first kiss." 

Sasuke wasn't satisfied with the whole "Would like to be with me?" answer. He wished so dearly for the blonde to say "Yes because I love being with you, Sasuke.", but he he'll just have to suck it up and do better to make him say it one day. The feeling of being in cloud nine rushing through his bones and his veins. He would punish Naruto for not saying the correct answer, but at least he knew the true feelings from his little cute blonde that he adores so much. The blonde jumped slightly when he heard the bell ring suddenly.

Naruto didn't feel comfortable with the teacher in the classroom. The teacher, named Iruka Umino, glared at him when Sasuke and himself communicated with each other. It felt like Naruto wasn't worthy of breathing the same air as Sasuke, which is true. "What do you... do you want for breakfast tomorrow, Sasuke?" Naruto asked to get rid of the silence. In all honesty, the raven was floating in air when he realized that his blonde will be cooking for him every day. A smile escaped his lips in joy. "Anything you make, Naruto..!" 

Naruto was going to ask another question, but the bell rang. Sasuke realized that which made him angry at the god of time. "Tell me later, Naru." Thought Sasuke as the kids flooded in classroom in mater of minutes. The time passed to recess; A break for the students. Everyone rushed out the classroom without waiting, except for Sasuke and Naruto. The raven watched his future wife get up from his seat. With a stern voice, he asked. "Were are you going, Naruto?" The blonde froze in fear, but answered. "I was... I was going to use the.. the restroom." Sasuke nodded and lets his little blonde walk away form him to go use the restroom. 

Naruto headed to the bathroom to feel someone following him. He didn't know why he felt like people are following him, but he trusted his instincts. He rushed to restroom and got inside a stall. Closing the door and locked it for safety. Taps, giggles, and snickers echoed in the restroom. Naruto shook slightly in fear. "We did see him come over here." "Hmm. He's hiding then!" A stall was slammed open. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" "We just want to talk." Another slam was heard and he gasped accidentally. "Did you hear that?" "Yeah." "He's definitely here, alright." 

A few tears fell from the blonde's eyes as he covered his mouth to stop the noise of his sniffling and soft sobs. The third slam wasn't as harsh, but still scared him dearly. His heart beats faster and faster and faster until he can feel his heartbeat at his throat! After all, he is in the fourth stall. The sound of a bell ringing for classes rang throughout the school loudly. "I guess next time." As soon he didn't hear footsteps, he slowly opened the stall and got out. He checked his surrounding and walked out the restrooms with caution, but was soon pushed back in. "Did you think you'll be let off easily?" A red head smirked. 

The blonde and red head grabbed both of Naruto's wrists and locked him from any movement. "Look at that! He has a bracelet." The blonde cooed. The pink haired girl immediately looked and saw the bracelet. She, Sakura Haruno, snared in anger when she remembered how Sasuke treated her in her first date. She unconsciously kicked the boy in the stomache harshly. The blonde and red head looked at the blonde boy with sinful smirks. Sakura eyed the bracelet and walked toward it. 

Naruto saw how she stared at it in mischievous way. "What a shame though, Demon." She began to take off the bracelet he had on in which he started to beg. "N-no! Please leave it alone!" Sakura held up the bracelet. "What a shame that it has beautiful design, but a disgusting color." She dropped the bracelet. "NO!!" Naruto screamed and tried to get off of their grip quickly, but no effect. The bracelet hit the ground, but that's not all. Sakura immediately stomped on it with full force, which shattered the bracelet to pieces. "It looks better, doesn't it? Ugly with ugly and beautiful with beautiful." The girls laughed at his face full if tears. "Let him go. We need to go to class." Sakura snickered as she left. 

The two let him go, but didn't leave. "We didn't get any fun." "It's not fair, isn't it?" They looked at eachother then surrounded Naruto. The blonde coward down to stare at the beautiful, destroyed bracelet he got from his master. "Now be a good bitch and yell in pain." Sudden pain was on his side and he groaned. Kicks were set off at the blonde repeatedly, not a single stop of a break. He covered his head in defence and cried out in pain. They didn't stop. "They never will." He thought as he lied their before going unconscious. 

The raven was concerned. He didn't see Naruto come back to class. He'll just have to get answers after school. If anyone hurts his blonde, there's going to be hell to pay. The classes soon ended like a flash to him since he was so preoccupied with the constant worrying of his future wife's safety. He instantly ran out of class with his angel's and his stuff in hand. He quickly ran everywhere and every hiding spot he has heard of. Finally, he his last stop Is at the restrooms where his blonde said he went to. He walked in to see his blonde on the floor with brushed and a swollen eye. 

He rushed to the blonde's side and shook him slightly for any signs of life. A light groan was heard. "Sa?" Sasuke's hushed him with a shower of kisses. "Who the hell did this to you, Naru?" Sasuke asked in a possessive voice. "No... No one..." Naruto lied softly. The raven picked up the angel with care, but the blonde moaned in pain. His lips moved to say something, but no avail. "What is it?" Naruto pointed at the crushed bracelet on the floor. Sasuke recognized it and shook his head. "I'll get you another one, Naru." Naruto shook his head quickly. "Like I said, Naru, I'll get you another. Exactly the same one." 

Sasuke sighed at Naruto's stubbornness of the bracelet, so he picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bus; where they were taken home. During the ride, people glared at his blonde in jealousy, or hate. In the same time, he savored the feeling of the blonde boy snoring slightly in his arms. Once they came home, his family was around to greet him, especially Itachi. "Welcome back, Sasuke. How was your first day with your Naru-" Itachi froze as he looked at Naruto in his younger brother's arms. "Itachi dear, what happened?" Mikoto asked as she heard sudden silence. She saw the demon look beaten in the hands of Sasuke. "You dislike him already? It hasn't been very long." Mikoto said as she looked at them both. 

Itachi was going to relieve the tension, but his little brother's mouth was faster. "NO I'M NOT!" Yelled Sasuke in rage of his mother's conclusion. He won't dare to dislike his blonde, not even a little. "But, why is he beaten up like this? Surely you have done it since he's a demon and currently in your possession." Mikoto reasoned. Itachi finally broke. "Mother, we'll discuss these matters later. Sasuke, take him to your room. I'll be there shortly to help, so get him in a comfortable position." Itachi ordered immediately in a similar tone like his father's which meant business. The young raven ran upstairs with tears threatening to spill of his mother's assumptions. "Why does everyone think I hate him." He ran in his room and carefully placed down Naruto on the bed. Sasuke placed down their backpacks and rushed to Naruto's side. "I love him. He is to be wedded with me." Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips against the blonde's forehead, giving him a long tender kiss.

Itachi ran in the room with a first aid kit and ran over to Naruto. "Do you know who did this to him?" Itachi asked as he disinfected the cuts carefully. "No... But, I'll find them." Sasuke answered. "How would you find them if you don't know?" Sasuke frowned and gritted his teeth. "I DON'T KNOW! BUT, FINDING THEM AND BEATING THEM INTO A BLOODY PULP WOULD BE THE FIRST THING I DO!" Sasuke yelled then heard Naruto moan in pain. "ITACHI, CAREFUL!! YOU HURTED HIM!!" He was soon smacked on the head and got hushed by Itachi. "He's sleeping." The young raven's attention was soon on his little angel. "Sorry." He muttered as his eyes softened at the thought of Naruto. Itachi finished disinfecting the cuts and overall help the blonde's defence system of his body. The raven and blonde were soon alone in the room. Soft snores and breathing was heard in the silent room. He'll just have to wait until he wakes.

After a few hours, Sasuke watched as Naruto slowly open his eyes. A yawn escaped the blonde's mouth as he turn to the side, but hissed in pain. "What happened?" Naruto groaned. Sasuke placed his hand over the blonde's forehead, checking if he has a fever. "I found you hurt at the restrooms. I know who hurted you, so don't worry. I'll bring this person hell." Sasuke growled as he petted the soft blonde hair. Naruto immediately shot up and hugged the raven, ignoring the pain that coursed throughout his body. "Please don't hurt them! I deserved it! I deserved it all!" Naruto begged as he pressed himself against the blushing raven, but was soon pushed and pinned down. "So there is more than one person who hurted you! Tell me who they are!" Sasuke hissed and galred at the blonde underneath him. 

Naruto looked away. He gave Sasuke more hints without knowing. "It's was no one. I just fell." He changed the story. "I KNOW THAT YOU ARE TELLING ME A LIE, NARU, JUST TELL ME WHO THEY ARE!" Sasuke yelled in desperation. Naruto felt his heart swell and throb in pain, but shook of that feeling. "I TOLD YOU THAT ITS NO ONE!!" Naruto yelled back to get it through his master's thick skull. A sigh left from Sasuke's mouth then lied by his blonde's side. 

Naruto felt like there's something missing. He checked his body, clothes, and bed. Something clicked in his head and he turned to Sasuke with with a worried face. "What happened to it?" Naruto asked. "To what?" Sasuke questioned his blonde's question. Naruto grabbed his master's shirt and gripped on to it. "The bracelet." Naruto whimpered in sadness at the thought of loosing it. "I recall that I will get you another one." Sasuke sighed. Sniffles caused Sasuke to look down immediately. There was his future wife having such waterworks. "No I want the one I had." Sasuke kissed his forehead in comfort. "Don't worry. It'll be an exact replica." Sasuke wrapped his arm around the small body of his blonde. "-hic- No. It's not the same -hic-." "How is that?" Hiccups came from the smaller boy. "It will never be the same -hic-." The blonde's hands gripped the his shirt tighter. "How-" Naruto pressed his face against the raven's shoulder. "It holds -hic- more... more meaning because -hic- cus' it's from you." Naruto said through the shirt. The hiccups continued in the silent room. 

Sasuke's heart skipped when he came down to reality again. He heard something pleasing from his blonde. The pieces came together like a puzzle and he concluded something. "I'll just have to get him more gifts that makes him want to stay with me." Sasuke thought in determination. He looked down at his sleeping angel who has a adorable face full with tear streaks. It made the raven frown when he remembered him crying and beaten. Sasuke made sure that he, himself, was going to protect him until he dies. No one was going to hurt Naruto without killing Sasuke. 

Days later, Sasuke has kept his promise. Everyday, he made sure to keep a look out and stay as close as possible with his future wife. Naruto noticed the raven's sudden behavior and was wondering what did the raven wanted from him. Two Uchiha's and the blonde are at Sasuke's room since the young raven wanted to play. "Who's your favorite super hero?" Sasuke asked as he looked at his guests. Itachi gave him the look. "You already know, little brother." Sasuke stuck out his tongue. "Who knows. Maybe one day we won't have the same favorite super hero!" 

Naruto looked at them in confusion. Why would people have a favorite hero? They are fake, made up. There is no such thing as a super hero. "Who's your favorite super hero, Naru?" Naruto shook his head. "I don't have one, Sasuke." Sasuke was surprised and got closer to the blonde. "Why?" "I don't believe in fake heroes." The answer got Sasuke feeling like Naruto is left out. "What type of heroes are you into?" The blonde scrunched up his nose from the cold temperature in the room, but answered once more. "I prefer real heroes." "Like firefighters?" Itachi asked, joining the conversation then Sasuke made a comment. "No one cares about them though." 

Itachi and Sasuke explained every heroes description to see who finds Naruto's favorite hero. They were taken back of the amount of times they have been told "No." It's like the blonde was a hater. "HOW DOES ONE DISLIKE BATMAN!!" Itachi yelled as he entered the room with a plate in hand that has a mountain of dangos. "I'm not that so-" Itachi shoved a dango in the blonde's mouth. "NOT ANOTHER WORD! IT HURTS!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at his immature older brother then stared at Naruto who began to eat the free dango. 

The day slowly passed by and they enjoyed it very much since their parents aren't home, they are at a council meeting. The boys could do whatever they want without getting getting caught which explains Itachi's over dramatic tears of sadness over a rejected batman. The boys went to their rooms and got ready for bed before their parents got home. This usually a typical thing that kids and teenagers do whenever their parents are away for the day. 

In bed, Sasuke looked at Naruto as Naruto looked at him. The blonde got closer and pressed his lips against his four times. The sudden movement was a sweet surprise attack to the raven. He didn't understand why the blonde did it, but loved it anyways. "I've talked to four people instead of you. Sorry, Sasuke." Naruto murmured then snuggled against the pillow and covers of the bed. "Naru, are you sure you don't have a favorite super hero?" Sasuke asked softly. "Mhmm." Naruto nodded nonchalantly. "How about a real hero?" Sasuke asked which made Naruto hum in response. 

Sasuke smiled. "You do have one. Who is it?" Naruto hummed again. "I'm not telling." Sasuke pouted and looked away in frustration. "Fine. I'll figure it out soon." The blonde laughed softly. "I don't think so." Sasuke kissed his angel's forehead and cuddled against the smaller boy. "Just watch. I'll find out. Go to sleep now, Naru. We have school tomorrow." Sasuke softly murmured as his eyes drooped slowly until they were shut closed. Soft breathing was heard in the room with the half asleep blonde. Naruto slowly snuggled against he raven then closed his eyes after saying. "You're my favoirte hero, Sasuke." 

(5371 words)


End file.
